


Broken By the Hole in the Sky

by Just_Yaoi_Things_13



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Human Inquisitor - Freeform, I know I have a lot of fics I’m working on, Inquisitor Swaps Genders Whenever She Interacts with a Rift, It Gets Painfully Awkward, M/M, Only One Inquisitor, SHUSH, Shameless Smut, She Has to Figure Things Out as a Guy, Somewhat Canon Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Yaoi_Things_13/pseuds/Just_Yaoi_Things_13
Summary: Bay had a normal life.  She was happy, stayed out of the way of her family (lest they smother her to death), gave her family’s servants hand-me-down gifts behind her parents’ backs, and lived the life of luxury.Life was good.But then, her family sent her to the Conclave, and everything went tits up from there.
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Lace Harding/Sera, Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Bay woke up feeling filthy. Her breathing seemed to echo off the ground as she pushed herself up to her knees and stood, looking around.

Something was off. Everything looked sort of green, and she felt dizzy whenever she moved.

She was in the Fade.

Well.. shit.

* * *

Bay woke up in chains, in a dark cell. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the dark. Where the hell..?

Suddenly, Bay felt a searing pain shoot up her arm, and as she looked down at her hand, she gasped. Green light poured from her palm, crackling as it dimmed and the pain ebbed away.

The cell door opened, and two women walked in and approached her.

”Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.” one woman growled. She had short black hair, and her armor was emblazoned with the symbol of the Chantry. ”The Conclave was destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.”

”You think I’m responsible?” Bay asked incredulously.

”Explain _this._ ” she demanded, holding her hand up by the chains.

On queue, the mark on Bay’s hand lit up again, crackling, and she gritted her teeth in pain. Once the pain died down again, she cleared her throat nervously. ”I-I.. I can’t.”

”You’re lying!” the woman shouted. The second woman, a redhead in a hooded tunic, held her back and she struggled.

”We need her, Cassandra.” she said, gently letting Cassandra go. ”Do you remember what happened? How this began?”

”I remember running.. giant spiders were chasing me, and... A woman?” Bay swallowed nervously.

”A woman?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bay nodded. ”She reached out to me, but then..” she shrugged.

”Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the Breach.” Cassandra said, helping Bay stand up and unchaining her.

* * *

”Drop your weapon, _now!_ ” Cassandra yelled, sword pointed at Bay.

”A demon attacked me! What was I supposed to do?” she protested, glaring back at her.

”You don’t _need_ to fight.”

”Are you saying it won’t happen again?”

Cassandra sighed, sheathing her sword. ”You’re right. I cannot protect you, and I can’t expect you to be defenseless. Your life is threatened enough as it is.”

Bay rolled her eyes at Cassandra and sheathed her sword, as well.

* * *

Everything was going as well as could be expected. The two women had cut down nine more demons, and were making their way up the hill to help out some soldiers when things went tits up. Or, more accurately, down.

Bay’s hand lit up and excruciating pain shot through her entire body, this time. She felt her shoulders broadening and her chest flattened. Something thick grew between her legs.


	2. Chapter 2

”What the—” Bay stopped, clutching her throat. Since when did she have an Adam’s apple? Her voice sounded odd, deeper than she remembered it being. She cleared her throat awkwardly and tried again. ”What happened..?”

Cassandra turned and looked _up_ at him, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Bay felt something throb between his legs and he quickly covered his crotch with his hands.

A demon lunged at him, and he unsheathed his sword, deciding he would worry about himself later. He slashed at it and defended the soldiers around him.

An elf ran at him, grabbing his wrist. ”Quickly! Before more come through!”

Pain shot up Bay’s arm as his hand lit up again, and the Rift closed.

”What did you do?” he asked, eyeing the elf warily. He was bald, dressed in shabby robes and completely barefoot.

”I did nothing. The credit is yours.” He replied.

”You mean _this._ ” he scoffed, holding up his hand. He nodded.

”Whatever magic created the Breach also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized that it could close the Rifts opening in the Breach’s wake, and it seems I was correct.”

”Meaning it could close the Breach, itself.” Cassandra said slowly, blushing as she caught Bay’s eye.

”Possibly.”

”Good! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons, forever.” he turned around and saw a Dwarf coming up to them, slinging an elegant crossbow over his shoulder as he approached. ”Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong.”

Cassandra glared at Varric when he winked at her, lip curling up in disgust.

”Are you with the Chantry, or..?” Bay asked, still unused to how his voice sounded, now.

The elf barked out a laugh. ”Was that a serious question?”

”Technically, I’m a prisoner, just like you.”

* * *

”You’re from the Free Marches, right?” Varric asked, looking up at Bay.

”How did you..?”

”I can tell by your accent. I’m from Kirkwall, myself. And you?”

Bay cleared his throat awkwardly. ”You just.. listening to me talk seems strange.”

Varric clearly wasn’t listening. Or maybe he just didn’t care. ”Ostwick? Man, this’s gonna bother me..”

Five demons later, and they were almost to the forward camp.

Bay’s hand lit up and excruciating pain ran through her body again. She felt the thing between her legs shrink away, and her breasts filled out again as her shoulders slimmed.

”Another rift. We must seal it if we are to get past.” Solas said, seemingly unfazed by Bay’s anatomy changing as he walked beside her.

* * *

”Ah. Here they come.” a man in Chantry robes said, sneering at them.

”You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is—”

”I _know_ who she is.” Roderick interrupted Leliana, waving a hand dismissively. ”As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I order you to take this woman to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

”’Order me?’” Cassandra repeated, scoffing. ”You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

”And you are a _thug,_ but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry.” Roderick retorted.

Bay found herself growing more and more impatient as she listened to the three of them argue, tapping her foot absentmindedly until they all stopped to look at her.

”What do you think we should do?” Cassandra asked.

”Now you’re asking me what _I_ think?”

”You have the mark.” Solas pointed out, nodding.

”And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own..?”

Bay looked around, thinking of their situation tactically. They said they’d lost men on the mountain, and the soldiers on the other path wouldn’t last long against all the demons.

”I say we charge. I won’t survive long enough for your trial, whatever happens, happens now.”


	3. Chapter 3

As the group jumped down and into the fray, Bay felt her body change again. His crotch twitched when he heard Cassandra cry out in pain, and he winced, biting back a moan at the sensation.

Bay got his bearings again and unsheathed his sword, slashing at a Shade as it lurched towards him.

The Rift sputtered, and more Shades as well as a few Terror demons came through, Bay drawing some of their attention with a war cry.

As the last of them were cut down, and the Rift was closed, a handsome man with a black and red fur mantle draped over his armor came forward.

”You managed to seal the Rift? Well done, Lady Cassandra.”

”Do not thank me, Commander Cullen.” Cassandra said, nodding curtly. ”This was the prisoner’s doing.”

Cullen turned to Bay, quirking up an eyebrow at him. ”Was it? I hope they’re right about you, we’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.”

”You’re not the only one hoping that.” he said honestly.

Cullen turned back to Cassandra and talked to her for a few moments, Bay shamelessly checking him out as he did so.

* * *

”Are you ready?” Cassandra asked, avoiding Bay’s gaze.

”I’m not sure how to even _start_ getting up to that thing..” he breathed, staring up at the Breach.

”No, it was the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.” Solas said, looking up at it and then back at Bay.

They made their way through the ruined temple, voices echoing around them and Red Lyrium sticking out of the ground every few feet.

As they reached the bottom and jumped down, Bay changed yet again as the mark on her hand lit up again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bay shamelessly flirts with Cullen, though Cullen doesn’t recognize her, at first.

”Oh!” Bay turned to see an Elven woman bending to pick up a tray of food, having practically thrown it when she saw her. ”I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!”

”Why’re you frightened of me?” Bay asked. The elf was a servant, telling from her behavior. Probably abused, poor thing.

”That’s wrong, isn’t it? I said the wrong thing?”

”I don’t think so..”

”I beg your forgiveness, and your blessing.” she said, falling to her knees and bowing her head. ”I am but a humble servant. You are back at Haven, mi’lady. They say you stopped the Breach from growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone’s talked about for days!”

”So you’re saying they’re.. happy with me..?” Bay asked slowly.

”I’m only saying what I’ve heard, I didn’t mean anything by it! I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve wakened, she asked to be notified at once.”

”And where is she?”

”In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. At once, she said!” the elf said, turning around and fleeing.

Bay shook her head and pulled her armor on.

* * *

Cullen smiled politely at the woman. He swore she looked familiar, he just didn’t know from where. She was beautiful, honey-blonde hair parted neatly down the middle, long bangs falling down over her eyes when she turned her head, and she had the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

”.. and you’ve met Commander Cullen.” Cassandra said, gesturing to him with a hand.

He’d met her? But how..? It was a man that closed the rifts, wasn’t it? Sure, the woman before him _looked_ familiar, but the man he’d met in the valley had had..

Honey-blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes, it was him! Her? Cullen shook his head.

”It.. was for a moment on the battlefield, I’m pleased you’ve survived.”

As soon as they finished up their meeting, Cullen made for the training grounds as quickly as possible. He didn’t stop or slow his pace when people tried to stop and talk with him, he just kept going.

Sweet Maker, that woman was beautiful. Every time he closed his eyes, her blue gaze would be there, looking back at him. Even as a man, she was stunning. He? Maker’s breath.

”You’ve got a shield in your hands, work with it. If this man were your enemy, you would be dead!” Cullen shouted at one of the recruits. He turned to Rylen, his second in command. ”Don’t hold back, they need to prepare for a real fight, not a practice one.”

”Yes, Commander.” Rylen said, soluting.

Cullen’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the Herald walking towards him. ”Herald. We’ve received a number recruits, locals from Haven and some pilgrims. Still, none of them made _quite_ the entrance you did.”

”Bay, not ’Herald.’ And at least I got everyone’s attention.” she joked, smiling back at him.

”That you did.”

* * *

”Forgive me, I’m sure you didn’t come here for a lecture.” Cullen apologized, looking away.

”No, but if you have one prepared, I’d love to hear it.” Bay blushed a bit.

”Another time, perhaps.” Cullen said. Bay smiled at him, and he rubbed at the back of his neck, clearing his throat awkwardly. ”There’s still a lot of work to do..”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bay and Cassandra train together, leading into a moment of weakness for both of them.

”Care to spar with me?” Bay asked, making Cassandra jump and nearly drop her sword.

”Bay! You’re..” Cassandra waved a hand, gesturing awkwardly.

”Different? Yeah, I get that a lot, lately.” he joked, shrugging. ”I was exploring the mountains around Haven; we missed a spot.”

”I see.” Cassandra said, readjusting her grip on her sword. She’d be lying if she said Bay wasn’t attractive this way.

His eyes were blue as sapphires, sparkling in the sunlight as he gazed at her. Broad-shouldered, his shirt was stretched out, outlining his pectorals, and his biceps were just begging to be bitten.. Cassandra shook her head, pushing her less than pure thoughts to the back of her mind.

”Well?” Bay asked, looking at Cassandra expectantly.

”What?”

”Are we sparring or not?” he asked.

* * *

Bay thumped his sword hand against his shield, silently challenging Cassandra. She charged at him, attempting a shield-bash. He quickly stepped aside, and she stumbled.

She regained her footing, sweeping his leg out from under him and tripping him. Bay fell, grabbing her shield-arm and taking her down with him.

Cassandra gasped, the sound going straight to his groin, his breeches growing tight. She landed on top of him, her hands flat against his chest.

”You alright?” Bay breathed.

* * *

Cassandra looked down at the man beneath her, her face growing warm as she blushed. She nodded, looking down at his chest, then at her hands. She gently trailed her hand down, along his pecs, over his nipples.

Bay let out a moan, her core aching at the sound of his voice. She reached down and slipped her hand underneath his shirt, feeling the taut muscles of his abdomen, tracing her fingers back up and lightly pinching one of his nipples.

He hissed through his teeth and wrapped his arms around her, holding her flush against him, and sweet Maker he was hard, his arousal poking at her stomach.

Cassandra failed to form coherent thoughts as he leaned in and kissed her, his lips soft against her own, and her heart skipped a beat as she kissed him back.

”Cassandra!” Leliana called, startling both of them. ”What are you doing?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. My reasoning is there’s no way they could’ve gotten at *all* the Rifts around Haven, so maybe they missed one? I sowwy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bay has his first morning wood, and flirts with Cassandra a bit.

Bay yawned and stretched his arms out, not quite willing to get out of bed, yet. He frowned when something poked him in the stomach.

He was hard.

Shit.

He definitely wouldn’t get anything done, like this, but.. he was used to.. well... Other parts. How the hell was he supposed to get off, anyway?

He reached down and cupped himself, his cock throbbing when he touched it. He groaned and stroked himself gently, shuddering in pleasure at the sensation.

Shit, this was only getting him harder.

Bay let out a moan as he started to pump his cock, quickly working up a rhythm until..

_Ah, ah, ah, ah! Yes, right there!_ was all his mind could conjure up as he reached his climax, cumming on his stomach.

After cleaning himself off and changing his shirt, he went outside, down the stairs, and milled about the training grounds for a bit.

* * *

”You’re kind of a force of nature, aren’t you?” Bay asked.

”When I need to be.” Cassandra answered, still slashing at the training dummy.

”It’s impressive.” Bay said, smiling at her.

”You flatter me.” she turned back to the dummy, hoping he hadn’t seen her blush.

”I’m trying.”

Cassandra sighed. ”Did I do the right thing?” she panted, attacking the dummy again. ”What I have set in motion might destroy everything I have revered my whole life.

”One day they may write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right.”

”It’s not like you had a choice, Cassandra.” Bay pointed out.

”Didn’t I?” she slashed frustratedly at the training dummy. ”My trainers always said, ’Cassandra, you are too brash. You must _think_ before you act.’ I see what must be done and I do it. I see no point in running around like a dog chasing its tail.

”But I misjudged you, did I not? I thought the answer was before me, clear as day. I cannot afford to be so careless, again.”

Bay laughed. ”Can’t say I’m not grateful to hear _that._ ”

”I can be harsh, I know.”

* * *

”It occurs to me I don’t know much about you.” Cassandra said softly.

”What did you want to know?” Bay asked, blushing lightly.

”I’m not sure.. where are you from?”

Bay told her his background, noting she sounded relieved when he said he didn’t mind being away from home, and asked her about herself. She was from Nevarra, and she’d been raised by her uncle. He listened to her as she talked about the Chantry, explained the seekers, and when she told him how she’d become the Divine’s Right Hand, he couldn’t help himself.

”You’re delightful, you know that?”

Cassandra frowned and shook her head. ”There is nothing ’delightful’ about me.”

”I beg to differ.”

”I won’t tolerate you teasing me.”

”Oh, really?” Bay asked, chuckling.

Cassandra sighed. ”I think I preferred you in the stocks.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bay establishes some camps in the Hinterlands, sharing another heated moment with Cassandra.

Bay ran a hand through his hair as they reached the camp, taking in his surroundings. Birds chirped in the trees, a warm breeze could be felt, the Hinterlands were beautiful.

”Herald of Andraste! I’ve heard all the stories.” a Dwarven scout greeted him, smiling warmly up at him. ”Scout Harding. Good to meet you, My Lord.”

Varric grinned. ”Harding, huh? You ever been to Kirkwall’s High Town?”

* * *

As they neared another Rift, Cassandra was almost disappointed to see Bay’s body change. No. She couldn’t allow herself to be distracted from the task at hand.

Cassandra focused her wrath on the Shades and Wraiths pouring from the Rift, wiping sweat from her brow when Bay finally sealed it.

They established another camp before making their way down to the Crossroads.

* * *

After they saw Mother Giselle off, they made their way into Witchwood, Bay biting back a moan as they approached another Rift and his body changed.

Eight Terror demons later, and they continued on their way to the Horsemaster, the sun setting when they finally reached the farm.

Bay decided to call it a day, and they made camp, ate dinner, and went to sleep, Cassandra sharing a tent with him.

* * *

Cassandra watched as the man slept peacefully, scrunching and wiggling his nose when a leaf landed on it. Slowly, he opened his eyes and gazed back at her.

”Mm.. morning Cassandra.” Bay said, stretching. Cassandra blushed when he sat up and she realized he was visibly hard. He frowned and gave her a confused look. ”What, do I have something on my face?”

”Not exactly, it’s just..” Cassandra cleared her throat awkwardly and looked away.

”What?”

Cassandra covered her mouth with a hand, pointing down with the other.

”Fuck’s sake..” Bay complained. ”I swear, waking up like this’ll be the death of me.”

”Not if you have someone to help you.” Cassandra blurted out before she could stop herself.

* * *

”What?”

Cassandra looked away, avoiding Bay’s eyes.

”If you’ve got a solution, Cassandra, I’m all ears.” he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

”I might.” Cassandra said softly, finally meeting his gaze. She crawled towards him on her hands and knees, her eyes half-lidded and glazed with lust.

”Cassan.. _ah, ahh..!_ ” Bay gasped, bucking up into her hand as she unlaced his breeches and wrapped a hand around his cock. She began slowly pumping him, agonizingly slowly, Bay letting out a string of curses.

He almost begged for her to speed up when she leaned down, gave his head a long lick and took it into her mouth, bobbing her head in time with her hands as she worked him. He moaned wantonly, his hand snaking it’s way into her short, black hair. He tugged on the braid wrapped along the back of her head and she pulled up, releasing his cock with an obscene popping sound.

”This is torture, plea—” Cassandra cut Bay off with a kiss, swallowing up his protest. He groaned and kissed her back, slipping his tongue between her lips. She tasted of honey and ale, and he loved it.

”Seeker, you guys awake yet?” Varric called, poking his head into the tent and all three of them froze. ”Oh. Shit, Seeker, didn’t know you had it in ya!”


	8. Chapter 8

Bay walked through the gates of Val Royeaux, looking all around him, lest he miss a single detail. The capitol was stunning, to say the least. Statues of lions were decorated with chili peppers that hung elegantly from their jaws. It wasn’t until he passed a woman in typical Orlesian-style dress that he became uneasy.

After a weary report from one of Leliana’s scouts, Bay and the others approached a podium of sorts, merely just a short wooden stage. An angry Revered Mother insulted him, patronizing him and jumping to conclusions before waving the Templars forward.

One of them punched her right in the face, and she fell, another Templar looking down at her worriedly.

”Still yourself, she is beneath us.” said the first Templar. The second made a face, but said nothing.

* * *

”Charming fellow, isn’t he?” Varric joked, coming up to join the group.

”This is not like him at all.” Cassandra said, shaking her head. ”He’s never been one for drawn out speeches and grandstanding.”

”So much for getting the Templars’ help.” Bay muttered bitterly.

”I wouldn’t discount them just yet. There may be some in the Order who see what the Lord Seeker has become. In the meantime, we should return to Haven.”


	9. Chapter 9

Bay had barely managed to seal the Rift before she collapsed, the world spinning as she fell.

When she woke up, she was back at Haven, in her bed. She looked down and lifted her bedsheet, staring down at her breasts.

”You’re awake.” Cullen said beside her. Had he been here the whole time, watching over her? ”You had us all worried, Bay.”

”I’m.. sorry, Commander. I guess I’m just not used to what the Rifts do to me.”

”Now why is it you’re allowed to call me ’Commander,’ and yet I have to call you by your name?” Cullen said with a small smirk. Was he teasing her?

”Cullen.” she corrected herself.

* * *

”I won’t lie, I was worried you’d never wake up.” Cullen admitted. Bay blushed, giving him a sheepish look. ”After the last time, you know. Three days is a long time to be unconscious.”

”I’m alright, Cullen. I can pull through it.” she reassured him, getting out of bed. She took his hand, making his heart ache, and smiled at him. ”I’m glad I have someone like you to watch over me when I’m out cold.”

Without thinking, Cullen reached up and cupped her jaw with his free hand, leaned in, and kissed her. She froze and for a moment he panicked, thinking he’d overstepped his bounds. But then she kissed him back, her hands making their way into his hair, fingernails gently grazing his scalp, and Maker, did it feel good.

Cullen grabbed Bay’s waist, pulling her into his lap, desperate to be closer. She moaned appreciatively and slipped her tongue between his lips. She tasted of spiced wine and strawberries, and it was intoxicating.

They kissed for a few moments longer before pulling apart, panting for air.

”I think they’d want to know you’re awake.” Cullen said, sighing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bay teaches Cullen some tips and tricks on mounts.

Cullen watched Bay as she groomed her favorite mount, a massive red hart. She laughed fondly when he butted his head against her hand, and it struck a cord in Cullen.

He made his way over her, hand flying to the pommel of his sword when the hart attempted to kick him.

”Whoa, whoa! Easy Cake, easy..” Bay shouted, holding up her hands and getting in between Cullen and Cake.

”Cake?” Cullen asked, raising an eyebrow.

”Why not? His fur is like red velvet cake. So.. Cake!” she said, smiling. Cullen nodded, looking Cake over. She was right, his fur was almost the exact same shade as red velvet. ”He got spooked when you came up to us like that. You should never approach a mount from behind, or look them in the eye if they aren’t yours. That’s an easy way to get trampled or kicked.”

”Thanks for the tip.” Cullen said, chuckling. He turned and looked at Bay, his stomach flipping when he realized she’d been watching him the whole time.

”Do you want to pet him?” she asked, patting Cake on the side of his neck. ”He’s the only mellow mount I have, really. The other’s throw me off or refuse to canter properly.”

Cullen looked back at Cake, avoiding his gaze. Cake huffed warily as he approached him, holding out his hand. Finally, he closed the space between them, gently placing his hand on the hart’s snout and stroking it.

”See, Cake?” Bay cooed, nuzzling her face against his. ”Cullen’s not so bad.”

Cullen laughed, tussling the small mane on Cake’s face. ”He’s not so bad, either.”

* * *

Bay stopped nuzzling, watching Cullen. She blushed when he gazed back at her, amber eyes almost glowing in the light of the setting sun. She stepped closer to him, grabbing his hand and leading him off.

”Wh-where are we going?” Cullen asked, looking around.

Bay pulled him behind a tree, looking around to make sure they were alone. They were. She let go of his hand and backed him up against the outer wall of Haven, placing her hands on either side of his head, and kissed him.

Cullen kissed her back in earnest, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Bay moaned when he gently parted her lips with his tongue, swiping the inside of her mouth. She pulled away for air, panting, and looked up into Cullen’s eyes. His pupils were blown wide, making his eyes almost black, and he was pink high in his cheeks.

Growling, he kissed her again, not giving her a chance to kiss him back before trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck, sucking and nipping at it, Bay moaning wantonly.

”Bay! Bay, where..” Varric trailed off, stopping a few feet away. ”Curly too, huh?”

They both froze, Bay’s eyes going wide as she stared back at the Dwarf. ”Varric, I swear..”

”Everyone’s been looking for you, Bay. Dorian showed up, said Alexius and his Venatori friends are planning something.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need to go back in time..

”You’ll need my help if your scouts are to get past Alexius’s trap, so I’m coming with you.” Dorian said matter-of-factly.

”I’m going, as well.” Cullen insisted, giving Bay a worried look. ”You’re the only one who can seal the Rifts, and.. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

Bay blushed, nodding. ”Alright.”

* * *

As Bay set off for Redcliffe, Cassandra, Cullen, and Sera making up her party, she felt uneasy. The last time she’d been in Redcliffe, she knew something was off. When she’d entered the Chantry and met Dorian, she realized just how screwed things were, over there.

She’d taken Cake with her, of course, and was sharing him with Cullen for the sake of not having too many mounts, in case they were ambushed. Cullen had the reigns, Bay sitting behind him with her arms wrapped tightly against his waist.

”You know,” Cullen said softly. ”I can’t imagine what it must be like, being at the mercy of the tears in the Veil. Does it hurt, when the Rifts change you?”

”Like you wouldn’t imagine. But I’m getting used to it.” Bay looked behind them at the rest of the party. Cassandra rode an Avvar War Nug (Bay had named him Ser Nughooven), and Sera pulled you the rear, riding a Taslin Strider (Sera called the mare Miss Ladybits van Whinnykins.)

”We’re almost there.” Cassandra said, slowing Nughooven down to a trot.

* * *

”Announce us.” Bay demanded, narrowing her eyes at the man before them.

”Magister Alexius’s invitation was for the Herald of Andraste only. Your companions will have to wait here.” he said.

”Then I’ll stay here. They go where I go.” Bay argued, glowering at him.

He gave her a nervous look, but obliged. Alexius got up before the man had even announced them, smiling widely.

”My friend! It’s good to see you again! And your associates.. of course.” he frowned at them before continuing. ”You need mages for the Breach and I have them. What would you give me in exchange?”

Bay swallowed hard, her heart racing as she contemplated her response. She could press him for information, or at least try to. This _was_ the perfect opportunity for that. ”I’d be more interested in discussing these Venatori I’ve heard so much about.”

”Now where could you have heard that name?” Alexius asked coyly.

”I told her.”

”Felix.” Alexius turned to his son. ”What have you done?”

”He’s worried about you.” Bay said calmly. ”Rightfully so.”

”Father, this is crazy. Give up the Venatori, let the Southern mages close the Breach, and let’s go home.” Felix pleaded.

* * *

”Forward in time?” Bay asked incredulously. ”How is that even possible?”

”When you held the upper hand, just then, Alexius panicked. I believe he was attempting to erase you from existence. I countered his spell, and here we are.”

”Whatever. Right now, we need to move. Find out what happened, get back to our own time, and stop Alexius.” Bay decided, noticing Dorian’s gaze lingered on him for just a moment before he nodded in agreement and helped him search the dead Venatori’s pockets for a key.

They made their way through the dungeon, cutting down a few more Venatori on their way to the lower cells.

As they went down another set of stairs into a small room with six cells, Bay saw Cullen. He looked awful, dark circles around his eyes, bruises littering his body, and he’d been stripped of his armor, wearing only his black leather breeches.

Bay rushed to free him, tears streaming down his face when he hugged him. Cullen hissed in pain, and Bay let him go, panicking.

”What did they do to you?” he asked, looking the commander over. Cullen said nothing, just turned around and showed Bay his back. The skin was heavily lacerated, chunks of it just barely hanging on. ”I’ll make them pay for this. Kill them with my own hands.”

”They tortured me. Forced me to stay awake for days on end, interrogated me, beat me.” Cullen explained.

”Alexius will wish he’d just killed me.”


End file.
